Necronormal
by Anarkhiya
Summary: Upon receiving a position at an old childhood retreat, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, James feels exasperated. But when the horrors begins, he realizes that there are things much worse than death.
1. One

Groaning, I raise my head up from the hard, wooden desk it had been resting upon. An unfinished essay sits shoved off into one corner, ignored in spite of my roommate's various attempts to get me to do it. A few paper balls lie scattered across the desk, and a blank sheet of paper lies in front of me, a pencil resting atop it. The sun is attempting to futilely push it's way through the blinds, but to no avail. I guess I must've passed out while working on something last night. I stand, the wheeled chair I had been seated in creaking slightly. I make my way towards the bathroom, and I'm pretty sure I stubbed my toe on almost everything along the way. I remind myself to open the blinds when I get around to it. As I relieve myself, a nagging thought creeps into my head.

Suddenly, it hits me - _It's Thursday._ My first day on the job.

Around the beginning of summer break was when I made the decision to find a job, as I decided the money couldn't hurt, nor the experience. But I hadn't expected to find a job that seemed to hit so close to home.

I walk over to the blinds, pulling them open and letting in a bit more light and revealing the everyday commute of Starksford, the small town I call home. I stand motionless for a few seconds, watching people walking by, as the occasional car drives by. The sun seems almost blinding, illuminating even the darkest corners of my small apartment. Smiling, I make my way off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

-6 Hours Later-

I yawn as I pull into the building's parking lot, the whitewashed walls of the building seeming to glow in the dark. Smiling to myself, I look up and read the large colorful sign sitting atop the building's roof.

 _"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Come be a part of the show!"_

I smile at the sight of the familiar faces of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, and even Foxy. I'd heard a rumor recently that they were planning to demolish this place and build a new one. Something about avoiding lawsuits and the whatnot.

"I'm finally back. I'm finally coming back to this place."

I climb out of the car, and begin towards the buildings double doors, the sign radiating a positive light, almost as if welcoming me back. Strolling inside, I almost walk straight into a young man, dressed in the customary uniform of Freddy Fazbear's. His hair seems to have been dyed an artificial silvery color. He pushes his way past me, a look of fear on his face. I watch as he rushes off down the street. "What was that all about?" I say to no one in particular.

I jump when I get a response from behind me.

"Oh nothing, just an out-of-sorts employee."

I turn and see a slim figure, a male. His skin seems almost pale, brought out even more by the purple suit he's wearing.

Shrugging off the scare, I turn towards him. He seems to be smiling. He's a gangly fellow, and thin, not thin like someone who starves himself, but close. He holds a hand out to me.

I reach out and shake it, speaking up.

"What do you mean 'out-of-sorts'?" I ask, shaking his hand.

"Oh nothing much, he just started rambling on about something."

"Well then. Ok."

I nod, slightly shook up from that incident, but the shudders subside within seconds.

"I'm Will. And this-" he gestures toward the restaurant behind him. "-is my establishment!"

I smile, any sense of suspicion long gone.

"You must be James, am I correct?"

I nod, looking around and admiring the old building.

"Alright, let me say this: You have been given a wonderful opportunity by taking this job. I'm sure you'll find it very welcoming here. When you get into the office you'll find a phone. There should be a few pre-recorded messages on there. I guess the last guy before you left them to help guys like you out. And last of all, good luck." Smiling, he turns and exits, the doors swinging shut behind him. I watch him for a few moments, an eerie feeling of being watched slowly becoming more and more apparent. Shuddering, I turn back towards the lobby, looking around.

A small pay counter sits deserted, the time for food having long passed. It sits clean, almost sparkling in the overhead light. A small cash register sits atop it, with a sheet of paper clipped to a clipboard resting next to it. Examining the paper closer, I read what seems like a list of names.

Nikolai Yakob

Melanie Isaacson

Jonathan Linus

Clark Woods

Alexis Woods

Joey Michaels

Each name seems to have been crossed out except the last.

"What's this?" I ask aloud.

Shrugging, I ignore it, the feeling of being watched getting stronger.

Turning the corner, I stop within seconds of seeing the large dining room.

The tables seem to shine, and the floor looks immaculate. Balloons float above tables here and there, tied to the legs of tables.

The biggest tables are closest to the stage, looking like they could seat at least 12 people at one time. 'Front row seats.' I think to myself, smiling and looking up at what rests atop the stage. Three figures stand motionless atop the stage, the dim light from the lobby glinting off their glass eyes. Their eyes look almost real, seeming to follow me as I stroll closer. Atop the stage stands a bear, it's brown fur looking almost real. It holds aloft a microphone, a top hat atop its head. Standing to it's left is a rabbit, it's fur purple. It holds an electric guitar, it's shiny surface painted the same shade of red as it's bowtie. Directly opposite the rabbit stands a yellow chicken, a small tuft of feathers peeking up above it's head. It holds a platter in it's hand, a cupcake with two round eyes embedded into what looks like pink frosting.

"Evening Freddy. How've things been?" I ask aloud, smirking.

Shaking my head, I turn and make my way down the long hallway towards the building's security office.

-=Night One: 1 Hour Later=-

I shift in the cushioned desk chair, looking over the cameras as I do so.

"This is easy!" I say aloud, smirking as I power down the tablet and set it on the desk.

Leaning back in the chair, I stretch, and put my feet up on the desk, relaxing in the chair.

Suddenly, I hear a loud _THUD_ from the direction of the kitchen, startling me.

"What was that?" I say, picking up the tablet and turning it on.

I flip quickly through the cameras until I get to the kitchen camera, remembering it's broken right before I reach it.

"Damn it. Looks like I'm gonna be checking it out in person." I shudder, grabbing a flashlight from one of the desk drawers.

Turning it on, I gulp as I step out into the dark hallway. The only light is the faint circle provided by the flashlight in my hand. Slowly, I make my way to the kitchen. Upon reaching the end of the security hall, I stop dead in my tracks.

Only two figures stand atop the stage.

"W-where's Chica?" I ask, a chill going down my spine. Swinging the light back and forth, I look frantically for the chicken, but find nothing. Shuddering, I shine my light in the direction of the double doors leading into the kitchen.

Gulping, I make my way toward the doors. Peeking through the window of the left door, I shine the light into the kitchen. Metal counters shine from the light, reflecting it back at me and looking almost like eyes. Seeing nothing unusual, I cautiously push the double doors open.

"You shouldn't be in here."

Startled, I spin around to find the source of the voice. Standing right behind me, blocking my path to the exit, is Chica. She seems to have lost her cupcake, and her usually purple eyes have faded to black, the pupils replaced with glowing white specks. She stands at least a half-foot taller than me, and the dim light of the flashlight glints off her beak in just the right way to make it shine like a razor.

"C-Chica?"

"Yep. That's me."

"W-What are you doing o-off stage?" I ask, my fear apparent.

"Didn't he tell you? I guess not."

"W-Who?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't met Joey then, have you?"

Gulping, I slowly begin to back away as the chicken raises a hand to her chin, looking up slightly.

"Nevermind, that doesn't matter now. This is more important."

I gulp as I feel my back come into contact with the cold stone wall of the kitchen.

"Nowhere to run now." She says, an eerie smile creeping across her face.

Suddenly, I remember the flashlight in my hand. 'Maybe..just maybe...'

"I don't need anywhere to run Chica."

"Oh? Why so?"

"Because I can do this!"

I whip my hand up and aim the beam of light from the flashlight directly into her eyes, yet she only stands there, a confused expression on her face.

"Do what? Did you really think that would work?"

She laughs, her voice almost squeaking with each laugh.

"You shouldn't have left the office." She says, starting towards me.

Panicked, I look around for something, anything to aid me in this situation. In seconds I find a handle. Wrapping my hand around it, I swing it with as much force as I could muster, aiming directly at the animatronic chicken's head. It connects with a resounding _BANG_ and sends the animatronic stumbling back slightly. Using this to my advantage, I run out the doors... and right into a large mass of red fur.

"Where do you think you're going laddy? You've nowhere to run. Ye'd best just up an' take it lad."

Looking up, I see a glowing yellow eye staring down at me, a menacing grin across the animatronics face.

"What do you want?! J-Just leave me alone!"

I look around, frantically looking for an escape route. Behind, Chica approaches, her arms crossed and the same grin on her face.

I gulp, closing my eyes as I let out a whimper unwillingly.

"I don't want to die..."

My back pressed against the wall, I wait for the unknowable.

After what feels like years, I open my eyes to see the two standing there, staring at me. Their eyes faintly glowing.

"Agh, ye should do it lass. Ye are the one who caught him after all."

"No, you should Foxy. If it weren't for you, he'd be long gone now, safe and sound back in that damned office."

"C'mon lass. He did hit ye in the head with a frying pan."

"Yes, he did. And it hurt. I wouldn't mind some payback. But still. You should do it"

Daring to pipe up, I speak.

"D-d-do what?" I ask, my voice almost no more than a whisper.

"Ye'll see." says the fox, staring straight at me.

"Now, Chica, ye- Oh nevermind. I'll do it."

"Yeah, you should. Besides, you haven't done it in a while Foxy."

I gulp, sliding down the wall and curling up, my head on my knees.

"P-please don't kill me..."

Whimpering, I sit there as Foxy approaches me, grinning once again. he hook replacing his left hand glints in the dim light. It's tip seems to be caked with something, something...red. I close my eyes, not even wanting to think about it. The sound of his metal feet hitting the tile floor echoing throughout the building. I feel his cold metal hand grasp a handful of the purple uniform I'm wearing, and lift me off the ground. Daring to open my eyes, I see I'm face-to-face with the fox, his yellow eye glowing.

"Now. Im'a ask ye one question lad. What's yer name?"

I gulp, and answer.

"J-James."

"And yer last name?"

"F-Foxx."

He laughs. Smiling, he stares at me, his eye looking me over.

"Ye hear that Chica? He says his last name's Foxx."

She giggles, sounding akin to a teenage girl.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I wait, but am surprised when he sets me back down on the ground.

"Chica? Ye still want that payback?"

She smirks, speaking.

"I'd love it. How 'bout I return the favor James?"

"F-For w-"

Suddenly, I feel a massive pain in my head as something metal slams into my head. I scream, stumbling and falling to the ground. I feel something wet trickling down my face, and see Chica standing with a frying pan in her hand. I feel light, almost weightless, as I feel my consciousness slip away.


	2. Two

Slowly, I feel my consciousness return, and immediately feel odd. Everything feels wrong, yet right at the same time. I feel a slight shock seem to go through my body, as I immediately feel awake. Slowly, I begin to hear voices.

"-Are you sure? The way you did it wasn't necessarily the best way of doing it."

"Yar, I be sure. How would the lad have made it anyway? When I do it I make sure ta be thorough."

"Yes, but how do you know he'll stay that way?"

"Ugh, ye can be so annoying sometimes, ye know that, right?"

"Yes, but I'm only acting how I need to."

"Argh! Ye are so annoying!"

"If you're so sure of it, then you can stay here and watch him. That's fine with me."

"Good."

I hear the sound of metal feet walking across the floor away from me, slowly fading away.

Slowly, I begin to feel something pressing against my back. A wall.

I open my eyes and see a red furred fox sitting in a chair facing away from me, his tail drooping on the floor. I can hear him muttering faintly to himself, as he holds his head upon his hand. I turn my head, looking around the darkened room. There is absolutely no light in the room, yet I seem to be able to see just fine. Shelves line the walls, laden with what look like spare parts. I shift, moving to sit up.

Suddenly, I hear the fox speak.

"Goddammit!"

I turn to see him standing, his arms crossed and a grimace on his face.

"Why ain't ye dead?" he asks me, a heavy scottish accent to his voice.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ye should be dead."

"Wait..."

Suddenly, I begin to see a multitude of images, rapidly flashing across my vision. I only see each for a second at the most, yet I can make out every one of them in exact detail:

A 10th birthday party, a first date, a job interview, a 16th birthday, a first car, a second job, etc.

They all feel so unknown, yet familiar, familiar in such a way that they could only belong to one person. Me.

Suddenly, I feel negativity surge over me as the memories end in something horrible. Murder.

Looking up, I feel a sudden and heavy resentment towards the fox, the feeling tinged by unforgettable fear.

I remember this fox doing something horrible, something unforgivable to me, something... irreparable.

A name slips into my mind - _Foxy._

Holding off the anger, I try to remain calm.

"Where am I?" I ask, my anger adequately hidden for the moment.

"Be quiet, ye miserable whelp." snaps the fox.

"Hey, I'm just trying to ask you a question!" I respond, the fox's response having weakened my restraint.

"Alright. Ye'r in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The name seems to cause a reaction. The memories suddenly become clearer, as the feeling of resentment grows.

Another name snaps into focus. James.

The name feels right, and I accept it as my own.

Sitting up, I stare at the fox, silent. This goes on for a few moments, until it becomes unbearable. The fox is the one to break the silence.

"Alright then. I might as well accept it. Freddy's gonna be pissed."

"What do you mean? What reason would he have to be upset? Who even is Freddy?"

By saying the name, I feel the memories grow even more detailed.

"Freddy? Aye, Freddy's the leader of our group. He's the boss around here. Ye'd best not anger him lad, or else you'll wish ye'd never come back."

I gulp, moving to stand. Instantly upon getting to my feet, I feel lightheaded, and stumble, almost falling back to the ground face-first.

I hear what sounds like a snicker come from the fox, as I sit back against the wall. I see the fox seems to be smirking.

Rolling my eyes, I go to stand once more, this time using the wall to brace myself. I get to my feet, and immediately feel taller than usual. I wearily take a step forward, shaking as I do so. I take another step and feel my balance return.

I take a few more steps forward with ease, and make my way across the room. I turn to see the fox watching me, smiling.

It says something I can only barely hear, then shakes it's head.

"Well, you stay here, I'll go get Freddy. Got it lad? Good." says the fox, before turning and walks towards the door and exiting the small room.

When the door opens, light floods the room for a split second, but it's long enough to blind me, causing my head to start pounding. However, immediately upon the door closing, the pain fades.

"Alrighty then." I say to myself, my voice echoing slightly in the room. The room is oddly silent, the room empty.

I look around, noticing a soft yellow light seeming to faintly illuminate the room. One wall of the room is lined with metal shelves, laden with what looks like costume pieces, and metal pieces and tools of sorts. A storage room maybe?

A few minutes later, I hear voices approach the door.

"-If yer right, then does that mean he's back?"

"Perhaps, or maybe it simply means his soul was strong enough to stay with us."

"Fer his sake, I hope so. If he is back..."

"Yes, I know Foxy. Now, not another word. I'll handle it from here on out."

Remembering the pain from earlier, I look away as the door opens. I hear two pairs of footsteps enter the room.

"What can you remember?" says a voice. A deeper one then the fox's, but unique.

"You wouldn't mind shutting the door, would ya?" I ask, still staring at the wall.

The faint light from outside fades as I hear the door close.

"Now. What can you remember?"

I turn, seeing a brown bear standing beside the fox, it's arms crossed and a serious look on it's face. A black top hat rests atop it's head, as well as a black bowtie wrapped around it's neck. Beside it, the fox seems nervous, yet calm at the same time.

"A lot. Nothing very clearly, but quite a bit. Like, I can't recall any specific details, just little things, like voices, images, and emotions. Things like that." I lie, feeling that maybe I shouldn't blurt the truth quite yet.

"Now, I've given you my answer. I'd like some to my own questions."

I hear the fox mutter something under his breath. It sounds like some kind of curse.

"What's going on? I know something bad happened to me, and none of this feels normal. Everything feels wrong. Would you mind explaining that?"

The bear seems slightly annoyed, yet amused.

"How can I say this? Hm..."

The bear closes it eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"We... killed you. You're dead."

The statement confuses me, yet seems correct.

"W-what do you mean I'm dead? I'm standing right here aren't I?"

"That's exactly it. You were supposed to stay dead, but you didn't."

The statement seems to fit, sliding in like a missing puzzle piece filling in a hole.

"B-but how? I-"

"I know it's hard to take. We went through the same thing. But y-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell, my tether long broken.

"You've got to be lying! There's no way I could be dead! I-I-...I don't believe it..."

My memories suddenly clear up completely, all static removed.

I remember the pain of it, the gruesome sound of bones snapping and cracking, the sound of flesh tearing and the feeling of warm blood creeping down my body. I remember it all.

A sudden feeling of violation and rage hits me, and I scream.

"G-Get away from me! Y-You're nothing but heartless monsters!"

I close my eyes and shove my way past them, too infuriated to mind the pain of the bright lights on my eyes.

I run, with no destination in mind, only somewhere away from here. Somewhere far away from here. Far, far away.

I run until I reach a long hallway, lined with doors on either side. Frantically, I look left and right for somewhere to go, my eyes burning. I feel tears begin to slip down my face, reminding me of what's happened. I hear footsteps approaching from behind me. Hurriedly, I duck into the nearest room and back up against a wall, slumping to the ground. The light being off, my eyes slowly stop burning. I close my eyes, trying my hardest to regain my composure.


	3. Three

After what seems like forever, I lift my head up and open my eyes. Sighing, I look around the room. It seems to be a bedroom of sorts, with a small bed pushed against one wall, and a dresser directly opposite it. Beside the bed sits a small table, holding a lamp. The room seems to be immaculately clean, with the bed neatly made. The walls are bare, painted white. Looking back towards the door, I see the room's sole decoration - a poster advertising a small diner from 1983. ' _Fredbear's Family Diner_ ' reads the building's sign. Beside the diner's doors stands what looks like the bear from earlier, only yellow instead of brown, and with a purple hat and tie instead of black. It gestures welcomingly towards the establishments door. I up, shaking slightly before getting balanced once again, and approach the bed. Turning around, I see that I was resting against another door. Approaching the door, I grasp the knob. Opening the door, I see that the room is a bathroom. I turn on the light, looking towards the small mirror. I look into the mirror, but what I see startles me. Looking back at me is a grey wolf, it's yellow eyes glowing faintly. I know it's my reflection, but my mind rejects it, refusing to accept what I see as true.

"W-What am I?" I ask myself, my voice shaking.

"I-what have they done to me?" I say, the fear showing. Looking down, I hold up my hands. They've been covered with gray fur, and my fingernails seem to have been replaced with claws. My mind rejects the idea of what's happened, stating that it's not possible, yet somehow, it is.

I'm startled from my trance by someone speaking outside the room's door.

"H-Hey, can I come in?" The voice is unfamiliar, and slightly feminine. It sounds like that of the fox, but only very slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. That's all."

I gulp and collect myself before speaking.

"Fine. Go ahead. Not like I can change it."

"Thanks."

I hear the door open and someone enter, then shut the door behind them.

"W-Where are you?"

Sighing, I walk out back into the bedroom area. Standing in front of the door is another fox, but unlike the first one, it has white fur instead of red, and the inside of it's ears as well as it's underside are pink. She stands with her hands clasped together in a way that makes her seem worried, but confident at the same time. Upon seeing me, her crimson eyes seem to light up.

"Hey. You okay?"

Wearily, I nod. She seems hopeful, her tail wagging slightly. She's making a face somewhere between a frown and a smile, making it impossible to tell whether she's sad or happy.

"I-I'm Vixey. what's your name?"

"James."

"C-Could we get out of here? T-This place gives me the creeps."

Sighing, I notice I don't feel as fearful of her as with the other two.

"Sure, why not. I just hope my eyes won't hurt like before."

"What do you mean, hurt?"

"Bright light makes my eyes hurt and gives me a pounding headache."

"Oh, that's probably because your eyes haven't been used in a while. They aren't used to bright light."

"Ah."

"Could you follow me? Please? We can go to my room if you'd like."

"Sure. Can do."

Closing my eyes, I hear the door open.

"Alright, let's go."

Bracing myself, I open my eyes, but am surprised when I don't feel the usual pain caused by the light.

"Hey, it's stopped."

She laughs, smiling as she holds the door open.

"That's good! That means you can see where you're going!"

For some reason, I feel different. Almost happy. It makes me want to smile, but my mind tells me that smiling would not be appropriate.

Walking out into the hall, I look down at the row of doors. Each seems to be labeled, with what seems to be a name printed in black lettering on each. Each door has a different name. Turning, I see that she has shut the door and began walking down the hall. Starting down the hall after her, I watch as she stops at another door, labeled ' **Vixey** '. She stops, turning around. She's smiling. Turning back around, she opens the door.

Inside is a room nowhere near as well kept as the one I was in. The bed is unmade, with the covers jumbled at the foot of the bed. The dresser has some clothes sitting on top of it, but other than that the dresser seems fine. Posters line the walls, and a small desk sits pushed against a wall. the top is littered with crumpled paper balls and drawing pencils. She walks over to the bed and sits down. I hesitate at the door, before entering and sitting in the chair.

"Sorry about the mess, I really don't keep it clean."

"I-It's alright... just, could I get some straight answers?"

"Sure. It's the least I can do, after what they've done. Like they said, you're dead. But your soul was apparently strong enough to pull through, and take over your resting place, which is that suit. They've been doing this for the past few years, saying that those who stand by and offer no help have no place in life. They say what they do is right, but it's really not."

"You mean, they've killed people before? Like me?"

"Yes, sadly. I tell them they aren't doing what's right, but they refuse to listen. It's horrible, how they kill without thought. The worst part is, they seem to enjoy it. I'm sorry this has happened to you. Maybe if I wasn't so scared, I could've helped change it."

"S-so you just stand by and let it happen? That's no excuse for watching countless lives be ended!"

"I-I know, and I say that everyday but, that's beside the point. You're stuck like this, and there's no changing that fact."

"So that's your only response? To tell me that there's nothing I can do to fix my problem? To tell me that I'm screwed?"

"Y-Yeah. Please don't be mad, it's just... they've been trying to get him to come back for so long, they've run out of ideas."

"Him? They've been trying to bring who back?"

"The one responsible for what's going on here. They've been trying to lure him back so they can do the same thing they've done to you, to him. The first death was an accident, but after that they seemed to be having more and more 'accidents', up to the point that they were just straight up killing the guards needlessly."

"But why? Why would they do such a thing?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because they think there's no other way."

I keep quiet, unsure how to respond.

"They weren't always like this though. They used to be wonderful, and nice. They used to never even think of doing something as horrid as committing murder. I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say is... please don't hate them. It's not their fault."

"Look, they've killed me. I'm naturally going to dislike them. You don't just befriend the person who shoots you in the head."

"Alright then. That's fine."

Her smile has faded, as well as her tail ceasing to wag. She seems upset, completely unlike her previously.

Sighing, I stand up and stretch, looking at her.

"Well, I'll be going now." I say, walking towards the door.

I step out into the hall and make my way back to the room I'd been hiding in. Printed on the door is the name ' **G. Freddy** '.

The name rings a bell, but I can't quite place it. Nobody seems to be using this room, so I decided it would be a good place to hide away. Pushing open the door, I make my way to the bed and sit down. Laying back, I close my eyes.


	4. Four

Unknown POV:

I stare up at the building's bright, colorful sign, a cold breeze blowing by. It's cold tonight, going right through my thin coat. Covered by a thick layer of clouds, the moon provides little light and causes the sign seem to shine like a candle in the dark. Standing beside me, his hands in his pockets. He smiles, looking at me.

"We did it Scott. We've planted the seeds, and now we only have to wait and watch as they bloom."

"Yeah. We sure did. But it's mainly due to your help. If you hadn't made that deal, this would've never happened in the first place."

He chuckles, sounding nervous.

"Well, why don't we enjoy the spoils? C'mon, I've got something to show you."

Smiling, he begins towards the building, beckoning for me to follow. Upon reaching the building's glass doors, he stops and turns to face me. Shaking my head, I follow after him. When I reach him, I see him digging through his pocket for something. A few seconds later, he pulls his hand from his pocket. In his hand is a key, but it's unique. The end of the key is shaped like a black top hat, seemingly freshly painted. He puts it in the lock and opens the doors. Turning on the lights by inserting another key, this one oddly shaped, into a slot in the wall. The black & white checkered floors shine in the light, obviously recently waxed. Will steps inside, stepping foot into the lobby. Against the wall sits a metal desk, a cash register sitting atop it. Behind the desk sits a cushioned office chair. On the wall behind the desk sits a large hanging, decorated like a pepperoni pizza. I watch as he makes his way down a corridor towards a large dining room. Rows of tables sit spaced throughout the room, The biggest grouping in front of a polished wooden stage. The curtains are pulled closed, and I can make out a faint glow from behind it.

"Remember how you said we'd have to use costumes for the characters? Well, I found a way around that. Apparently there's this company that manufactures this things called 'animatronics'. They are exactly what we needed!"

Inserting the oddly shaped key into another slot, he makes the curtains slide open, producing little noise. The red curtains slide apart to reveal three figures standing together on the stage, the spotlights shining directly on the three. Standing in the lead is a brown bear, it's blue eyes reflecting the spotlight. It holds in it's hand a microphone, and wears a black top hat and bowtie. To it's right stands a yellow chicken, holding a plate with a cupcake atop it. It has pink frosting, and a lone candle atop it. Embedded in the frosting are two small eyes. Standing to the left of the bear, is a purple rabbit, holding a flashy red electric guitar in it's hands. It also wears a bowtie, but it's tie is the same shade of red as it's guitar. I'm speechless, as they begin moving around atop the stage.

"What can they do?" I ask, my excitement apparent.

"Almost anything a human performer can do. Even some things a performer can't do!"

"Alright, how much were they? A lot, I can imagine."

"Absolutely free."

It takes me a few seconds to register what he said, but when I do, I feel my jaw drop.

"They couldn't have been. C'mon, stop joking with me."

"Free. I'm being serious Scott. They were completely free! I only had to do an old friend a favor."

"Wow. J-Just wow. What about Foxy?"

"Same thing for him! They're all animatronic!"

I feel myself smile, as I turn and look at Will.

"I have no idea how to thank you. I-you've just given me exactly what I needed. Thanks."

"No problem Scott. I'm glad I made the right choice."

"Thanks Will. You have no idea how happy you've made me. I'll return this favor someday. I swear I will."

Smiling, I turn and make my way back out into the parking lot to head home.

AN: Sorry for the chapter being so short, I plan to try and make the chapters longer. Any support would be great.

And as always, thanks for reading.


	5. Five

Yawning, I sit up, feeling immediately awake upon feeling a jolt go through my body. Opening my eyes, I'm at once confused, as strangely, I can't see anything. Looking around, I see nothing more than darkness; something seeming... off about the inky black filling the room. It seems almost to have substance, as if a thick fog had filled the room. The air feels damp as I stand up and attempt to see through the dark.

Clumsily, I feel around on the nightstand beside the bed until my hand comes across the small lamp atop the small table. Clicking it on, I'm momentarily blinded. Blinking the annoyance away, I look up. I'm confused upon seeing that the lamp seems to do very little, only producing a small circle of light around it, not even reaching the foot of the bed. Oddly enough, the line between the light and dark is clearly visible.

Scratching my head, I get out of bed and stand up. Approaching the wall of dark, I reach out into the darkness. However, I'm immediately confused as the second my hand enters the black it seems to get heavier. A lot heavier. Stepping into the dark, I immediately feel strangely... saddened. It feels as if something is resting right atop my shoulders, trying to shove me to the ground. Shuddering, I step back out into the small circle of light.

"The hell is going on? Last I checked, shadows don't have any weight." Surprisingly, I get a response from within the inky void.

"They don't. Unless they carry a burden of their own that is."

The speaker's voice seems muffled, yet just hearing it sends a shiver down my spine.

"I see you carry your own burdens as well. You'd fit right in."

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?"

"My name matters not. All that matters, is you."

"Goddamn it, stop speaking in riddles and give me straight answer!"

"Am I speaking in riddles, if life is a riddle in itself?"

Groaning, I decide to drop it. It doesn't seem like I'll be getting a clear answer from whoever it is that's speaking.

After a few moments of silence, the speaker decides to break the silence.

"Perhaps you'd see things differently later. Once your situation has progressed beyond reversal. Perhaps then you'd understand the meaning with which I speak."

"All I want to know is what the hell is going on. Nothing more."

"You'll find out in due time. But for now, your time here is over. Run along now. Maybe when we meet next you'll understand."

"Just give me a stra-"

I'm cut off suddenly when everything goes quiet and the odd place I'm in disappears.

I'm back in the bedroom, and all seems normal. Suddenly, breaking the silence, is a rough knocking at the door. Then, someone speaks. It's Freddy, and I try to ignore it. Eventually, he gives up, saying through the door:

"Whatever, when you get hungry, breakfast is cooked. If you'd like to eat, you can come out and join us. If not, that's your own fault."

I then hear footsteps receding away from the door, then silence. I shake my head, approaching the door. Turning the knob, I step outside into the hallway and look around. This room seems to be the last one, at the very end of the hall. I walk the other direction, reading the names on the doors as I pass them:

 _Bonnie, T. Bonnie, Chica, T. Chica, Foxy, T. Foxy_ (Crossed out and replaced with 'Vixey), _Freddy, T. Freddy._

Reaching the end of the hall, I enter the dining room. The tables are set and ready for the day - a paper plate and plastic fork & spoons set at each seat. The sun is barely creeping over the horizon outside, and the lights are off. Stepping into the large room, I look towards the empty stage. I shudder at the memory it invokes, but continue nonetheless. I hear voices drifting down a side hall, and head towards them. As I approach, the get clear enough to understand. I hear snippets of idle conversation, some voices familiar, others not. Creeping closer, I'm hit by the smell of food, something sweet. Unable to resist, I step into the doorway, and all chatter stops as the speakers turn their attention to me.

Sitting around the table are the cast I'd come to love so much as a kid, but all eyes were on me now, not the other way around. It feels as if they are examining me like a scientist may an interesting specimen, just deeper. When someone speaks, it's Freddy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down."

I nod, sitting in an open seat next to Bonnie's toy incarnation. In the center of the table sits two plates of pancakes, as well as a bowl of eggs and a pot of coffee. I feel strange, giddy almost, yet scared. My mind is racing, trying it's best to sort through the torrent of thoughts in my head right now. I look around at the animatronics gathered around the table and the first thing that comes to mind is… a family. They all seem friendly enough, but I can't help but see them as cold-hearted monsters. I feel conflicted, but I shake it off. Slowly, the conversation starts back up.

"H-hey, you want something to eat?" asks Chica, holding out a plate to me. She sounds worried, almost as if she was afraid I'd snap at her or something.

"S-sure. Thanks… I guess."

I take the plate and silently take two pancakes. Bonnie is laughing at a joke, and I pull myself back to the present to listen to the chatter. I take a fork given to me by Chica, biting into the soft batter of the pancake. I taste it, but something feels… artificial, about it. It's sweet, with a smooth texture. Something clicks in my head as I realize what's wrong, and my mood drops further. I want to puke, but that only makes the feeling worse. Talk has dropped again, and I push the plate away from me feeling disgusted, and strange.

"Everything alright bud?" asks Toy Bonnie, looking at me with a confused look. "You look like you're gonna puke."

I shake my head, getting up from the chair and walking towards the doorway. I feel nauseous, and I just want to get away from this. I feel my emotional tether tensing as I try to hold it in, and I simply walk out of the room. I begin towards the larger hallway, but stop when I hear someone speak from behind me.

"Hey! What's botherin' ya lad?"

I turn and look at the fox standing behind me, my eyes drifting towards his hook immediately, then back to his face.

"N-nothing. I just… I feel… I can't explain."

"Ye sure lad? I betcha one of us could help ya."

I shake my head, sighing. My thoughts grow darker, and my tether begins to wear away. I feel a rush of emotions, all different, but I just look down at myself and hold them back.

"L-look, I don't really want to talk to anyone about it, okay?"

"A'ight then lad. But ye remember, if ye be needin' someone ta talk to, we're here."

For some reason, this seems to push it's way through, punching a hole in my already worn resolve, and I snap.

"Now why would I want to talk to the bastard responsible for taking my damn life? You think everything is just all fine and dandy because I came back, but they aren't. I'm still not just gonna forgive you. And you acting like it never happened is just fucking bullshit. Maybe if you all died then I'd be happy. Hear me?"

He seems taken aback by this, looking at me with a look of guilt and surprise. He shakes his head, frowning now. He mutters something, and I feebly try to repair my broken tether.

"Look, I know ye've probly got yer grudges, and I can understand that. But ye'd do well to know that we could care less about how ye feel. If you want to try to make us feel ashamed, maybe you should think about how bloody lucky ye are to have come back. Hear _me?_ "

I'm silent, watching as Freddy steps out into the hallway, followed by Toy Bonnie and his own toy incarnation. He comes up behind Foxy and puts a paw on his shoulder, his eyes filled with something unreadable.

"Foxy, calm down. Let him feel how he will. He'll come around sooner or later."

Foxy mutters something else, shaking his head and turning and walking back into the party room as Freddy approaches me, but I turn and walk away before he gets close to me.

I stalk down the long hallway, coming to the last room. Shaking my head, I step inside. Immediately feeling different, I scream as loud as I can, letting it all flow, Pissed, I punch the wall, hearing the sound of metal hitting brick, and I just groan.

"Why?!" I scream, bashing my head against the wall, not really caring what happens. With a sigh, I go over and sit down on the bed, attempting to pull myself together. Lying down, I close my eyes, letting the tears carry me to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Chapter Six is currently unavailable, as Fanfiction is not handling something about the formatting correctly, filling the first few paragraphs with HTML jargon and jibberish. I apologize for the inconvience, I am working to remedy this as you read the story. I have no guaranteed fix date though._**

 ** _Either way, please enjoy._**


	6. Six

After what seems like an eternity of dreamless sleep, I wake. The usual jolt doesn't seem to come this time, but I get up nonetheless. Shambling to the door like some kind of cyborg-zombie-thing, I step outside, immediately getting assaulted by a barrage of noise from the dining room. Looking straight ahead, I see children clustered around the tables, varying in age from 4-15-year-olds, and they all seem to have their attention on the stage. Focusing in, I can hear singing coming from the stage, but from here the lyrics sound like a low droning rather than words. Parents mingle amongst the children, trying to keep their kids in check. I turn to head back to the bedroom, not wanting to find out the consequences of being discovered, but stop when a kid shouts after me.

"Look! It's a doggy!"

I whip around, seeing a small boy standing in the entrance to the hallway, pointing at me and waving his friends over. My eyes take in almost every detail about him in seconds -his clothes, his face and eye color, even the barely noticeable detail of the way his nose curves slightly in the center, forming a faint bump.

Three other children come over, another boy and two girls, and I feel myself do the same with them. Shaking my head, I turn away, responding only with three words.

"Can't play now."

Reaching for the knob, I stop again as I hear footsteps coming up behind me, then feel a tug on my leg.

Turning around, I see the boy has run up to me and is looking up at me with the usual 'puppy-dog' look. Shaking my head, I sigh.

"Not now, okay? Go on back to your food kiddo."

"B-but-"

"C'mon now, go eat. I'm pretty sure your parents are looking for you."

Sighing, the boy gives up, turning and returning to his food with a pouty look on his face. I myself turn and return to the room, noting the lack of a name on the door. Closing the door behind me, I sigh and lean against it. Closing my eyes, I yawn and move towards the bed upon flicking the light on. Changing my mind, I move to the closet. It's one of those with a sliding door, and I pull it open. Unsurprisingly, it's empty. Like the closet, my mind is actually empty for once, and I feel like things are finally making sense. I still feel sick at the thought of my new… situation, but I manage to avoid it. Scouring the recesses of my mind, I decide to try and pull back a good memory, something happy, preferably. I succeed, and lapse into my mindscape.

 _It's cold out, and I'm walking through the woods late at night. I shiver despite the fleece jacket I have on, and the sky is clear, the stars like spotlights in the black void. Walking next to me is a girl, about my age. She is smiling, and she watches the sky with a look of fascination in her eyes._

 _"You know, I never really paid attention to the sky. I usually just keep my eyes on what's in front of me, which is usually on the ground. It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah, it kinda is. The way the stars shine above everything, like diamonds sparkling high above.' I laugh, a joke coming to mind. 'If aliens exist, they must be rich,_ dontcha _think?"_

 _She giggles, a soft, lilting sort of laugh. The sound brings a rush of warmth to my_ chest _and a smile to my face._

 _"You crack me up,_ James _. That's one of the reasons I like you, you know that?"_

 _"Well yeah! And of course I crack you up, what else do you do with a nut?"_

 _She laughs again, looking at me now. Her blue eyes twinkle in the moonlight, and her auburn hair billows slightly in the wind. We walk in silence until the trees clear up, revealing a cliff face. Approaching the edge, we look down at the beautiful town of_ Starksford _. Lights shine like lanterns in windows, and from here, it just looks so picturesque that it almost feels surreal. Streetlights shine amidst the light show, like sunlight drifting through stained glass._

 _Coming to the edge, we sit down, dangling our feet over the cliff face._

 _"You know, it's like we've got our own stars right here. Our little light show of a town, and from here, it's all ours and ours alone. It's pretty."_

 _"Yeah, it really is. I feel so safe up here, away from the noise and commotion of town. But in some strange way, it feels as if we really are the only ones when we come out here. Like we have the world to ourselves, not just a view."_

 _"Yep. And I know one thing we've got to ourselves, other than this spot. Each other."_

 _"Definitely. James, I love_ you-you _know that?"_

 _"Uh, yeah! And it's the same here. Linn, I wish things like this could last forever."_

 _She looks at me_ smirking, _and shakes her head._

 _"What did I do to deserve you?"_

 _"Linn, I think I should be the one asking that."_

 _She smiles, laughing and leaning against me. I put an arm around her and close my eyes, feeling safe._

Opening my eyes, I'm surprised to realize I'm crying. Wiping away the tears, I sigh, my mind cluttered once more. I can't seem to hold the tears back, so I just let them resume to flow. I feel strange, and I bury my face in my paws.

'Is she looking for me? What if she comes here? Will they attack her, too, or will she forever be alone?'

I'm startled out of my sorrow by a knocking on the door behind me, and I get up, drying my tears and opening the door.

It's Foxy, and he seems regretful.

"Look, lad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave snapped at ye like that. I was just 'aving a bad day, a'ight? I didn't mean nothin' by it, okay?"

"It's alright. I don't hold grudges very often. I should have acted differently as well. No problems here."

He nods, seeming relieved. Smiling, he crosses his arms and sighs.

"Look, since yer back an' all, I should explain a few things. We know what we be doin' is wrong, an' some of us don't really want ta be doin' it, but Freddy feels it's necessary. He's been tryin' ta bring an old member of our crew back. I'mma leave it up to you to figure out who it is, but I'll give ye a hint: Ye've taken over his old room."

"Whatever. Just- let me be for a while, okay?"

"Ye got it, lad. Will do."

And with that, he turns and leaves. I close the door behind him, returning to the bed. I flop down on top of it and let sleep carry me away.


End file.
